


Old Spice & Roses

by RubyQuinn



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Age Difference, Lavernius "Dr. Fuck" Tucker teaching proper butt-sex procedures, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Shower Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, somewhat repressed Sarge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1533200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyQuinn/pseuds/RubyQuinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donut learns not to let Tucker handle his expensive perfume...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dudes I have literally been writing this fic for years. Like. Since 2010 I think. Super psyched I finally managed to finish it to my liking! And just barely in time for RvB rareship week on tumblr, hooray!
> 
> This was originally inspired by a prompt I got from a random generator someone made way back (I've lost the link, sorry!). The original prompt was: "Sarge smelled Tucker, but not because he wanted to". 
> 
> I fiiiiiinally got it to where I wanted it. The timing's a little ambiguous but it's set way back in BGC (so be in that mindset in regards to voices/characterization). I rarely write smut, and I've never written a Sarge-centric fic other than this so sorry if he's OOC- I think I got him good in a few parts tho. Anyway, please enjoy!

_*sniff*_

 

"What?  What in tarnation…" Sarge grumbled, following his nose through the base, then his ears when he began to hear a commotion coming from Donut's room. 

"Jeez, Donut, what the fuck??"

"Do you even know how much I paid for that?  Just hold still, I'm trying to get it off."

Sarge turned the corner and froze.  "What the- is that a Blue??"

"Oh, fuck me," the half-dressed Tucker muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Sarge?  Um, this isn't what it looks like…"  Donut smiled, holding up his hands defensively. 

Sarge narrowed his eyes.  "Why is there a Blue in my base?” He sniffed suspiciously at the air, his nose reminding him of why he found them in the first place.  “And why do you two smell all girly?  Girlier than usual…"

"Tucker was just here to, um… borrow some sugar!" Donut supplied.  The Blue smirked, lips silently mouthing the words 'Bow chicka bow wow'.  "He accidentally spilled some of my perf- I mean," he cleared his throat, putting on a deeper voice, "Some of my, uh, aftershave."

"Its perfume, dude."

"I use it _after_ I shave!"  His normal high-pitched voice was back, and indignant.  "That makes it aftershave!"

"A, it’s _totally_ perfume.  And B, you shave?  Do you even _have_ facial hair?"

"I didn't say my face…"  Donut blinked, suddenly remembering that Sarge was in the room.  "Um…"

Sarge was still staring; at Tucker, who stood with his chest bare and glistening with quickly evaporating liquid, and at Donut, who was pressed against him, trying to soak up the perfume with the towel he was rubbing over Tucker's abs. 

"I, uh…"  He cleared his throat, breaking his stare to look away.  "I need a shower…"  The red sergeant, looking slightly disturbed, turned and left in the direction of the locker room.

Donut stared after him, while Tucker tried to plug his nose- the strong flowery smell was starting to give him a headache.  Suddenly, Donut was tugging him by the wrist down the hallway.  "That's it!"

"What?  Where are we going?"  Tucker said, stumbling and coughing from the heady perfume.

"Just like Sarge said- the showers!  We'll be able to wash you off there.  We have more than one stall, so Sarge can take his shower, too."

Tucker blinked, then grinned.  "Donut, I like the way you think." 

"Huh?  What do you mean?" 

"Oh, nothin'."  Tucker smiled as the apparently naive soldier lead him through the halls. 

 

\---

 

Sarge sighed as he turned the hot water on, breathing in the steam to rid his nostrils of that alarmingly intoxicating scent, and his head of the dangerous thoughts that had started to work their way in there.  Donut's habits distracted him at the best of times, and finding him shirtless with another soldier- a Blue soldier, nonetheless- Well, Sarge didn't feel equipped to deal with that at the moment.  A shower would do nicely for the time being; he'd think of a way to reprimand his subordinate later.

Just as he was starting to relax, the locker room door swung open.

"Here we are," Donut said, leading Tucker inside. 

"What the- _Donut_!  What are you doing in here?  And why did you bring _him_?”

"Sorry, Sarge, it's an emergency!” The pink soldier insisted, unzipping Tucker’s pants in the process.  “Tucker can't go around smelling like this for the rest of the day!"

The sergeant felt his face grow red.  “He can and he will!  Now get that dirty _stinkin_ ’ Blue out of my base!”

“Heh, wow, Donut, you don’t waste any time, do you?” Tucker grinned down, feeling a warm tingle in his gut as Donut pushed his pants and boxers to the floor.

The younger man blinked up at him.  “Well you can’t shower with your clothes _on_ , silly!”

“Donut, I will give you to the count of _three_ -”

“Got it, Sarge!  Tucker, hurry up and get in there!” He dutifully prodded Tucker in the back, pushing him into the empty shower stall next to his sergeant’s.

“What- no!  That’s not what I meant!  Uh…” Sarge stuttered, as Donut pulled his tight lightish red shirt up and over his head, tossing it aside before yanking down his pants.  “What are you doin’?”

“I gotta help clean him off!” Donut supplied, scampering to join Tucker in his stall.  “That stuff got in some hard to reach places.”

“Oh, it suuure did.”  Sarge decided he didn’t like the tone of Tucker’s voice as it carried through the echoing shower room.  He heard the squeak of the faucet, and the water of the shower start in their stall, and grumpily resolved to himself that he couldn’t very well make them get out now that they were already wet.  The older man grumbled, shaking his head as he turned back towards the faucet.

“Hey Sarge,” Donut chirped, poking his head around the wall that separated the stalls, “I forgot to grab my bodywash, could we borrow some of yours?”

Sarge stared at him, eye twitching.

“Pleeeeease?  I don’t want to have to run all the way over to the other side of the room, all wet and nake-“

“Here!”  Sarge thrust the body wash under Donut’s nose.

“Oooh, Old Spice!”  Donut grinned, squirting out a palm-full.  “Mmm… smells like man!”

Sarge felt his eye twitch again as his subordinate handed the bottle back and disappeared once again into the other stall. 

As he lathered his skin, Sarge tried to ignore them.  To forget that they were there, naked, openly showering together, right next to him.  But there was that flowery smell in between the steam of the shower room that meant he couldn’t get them out of his mind. 

It wasn’t as though this was the first time he'd suspected something… untoward was going on in his base.  As soon as he’d met Donut, he’d had his suspicions.  Not that there was anything wrong with that, persay, but the idea of two men together was something foreign to the older man, and he found that being around the pink private sometimes made him uncomfortable.

The fact that he sometimes found himself staring at the Donut’s short shorts and low cut tops was something he could shrug off.  It’s not like he was looking, he was just… getting used to the way the kid acted.  Like the way he hummed to himself in the morning; the way he pinned his blonde hair back with little pink barrettes when it got too long; the way he had to stand on his tip-toes to reach the top shelf in the kitchen…

And there was that smell again!  It was different now, the musky soap overtaking the tones of the sweet, flowery perfume. 

“Here, let me get your back.”  That was Donut’s voice.

“Oh, that feels nice.  A little lower?  Oh yeah, right there… mmm, oh man, that’s good.”  Tucker’s satisfied groans echoed through the cement room.  “Knead your fingers in… mnh, that’s it…”

A massage.  Sarge felt his mind grow blank, unable to process anything but Tucker’s moans, Donut’s little hums of approval, and the feeling of blood rushing to a certain organ.

Oh _God_.

It was one thing when he was alone in his bunk, with the lights off and the other soldiers tucked away in their own quarters.  When he could close his eyes and let his mind run wild with the thoughts he pushed away through the day. 

But now wasn’t that time, wasn’t the time to be thinking of those two bodies, one dark and one pale, fit and dripping and so close, but he couldn't help his body's reaction. 

"Oh, Donut, that feels so good," Tucker practically moaned.  "Here, want me to rub you too?"

He was a perv.  He was a dirty creepy old perv, he told himself, fist pumping. 

And to think he had come here to escape.

“Hey,” Donut piped cheerfully, leaning around the dividing wall again, “Could we have a little more body wash?”

The older man felt his face grow hot as he froze, heart thumping in his chest as he reached for the bottle of soap while trying to keep his ‘condition’ from being noticed.  With his back luckily turned, he grasped the container firmly, and stuck his arm back so that Donut could grab it.

“Thanks- oops!” Donut said, and Sarge heard the clunk as the bottle slipped from their soapy hands and landed on the floor.  “Clumsy me,” the pink soldier said. 

Sarge couldn’t resist.  He peeked out of the corner of his eye, watching as the rookie bent at the hip to retrieve the fallen soap. 

“Ha, you dropped the soap?  Bow chicka bow- Woah!” Sarge was a deer in headlights, as Tucker gaped at him. 

“Hm?” Donut said, looking up.  “What- Woah!”

_(To be continued...)_


	2. Chapter 2

 Sarge couldn’t resist.  He peeked out of the corner of his eye, watching as the rookie bent at the hip to retrieve the fallen soap. 

“Ha, you dropped the soap?  Bow chicka bow- Woah!” Sarge was a deer in headlights, as Tucker gaped at him. 

“Hm?” Donut said, looking up.  “What- Woah!”

"Uh," Sarge blurted, mortification on his face as he tried to hide himself.  “It’s, er, not what it looks like!”

“Oh really?” Tucker bit his lip, eyes not leaving the older officer’s obvious arousal.  He stepped more into the open, and Sarge noticed that he had moved a hand down to paw at his own erection.  _'So it wasn't just a massage…'_   Donut, still gaping, glanced up at the Blue, then back to his CO. 

“I don’t like what you’re insinuating, soldier,” Sarge growled dangerously.

“I wasn’t insinuating anything,” Tucker said, then smirked.  Running a hand up Donut’s bent back, he slinked into the CO’s stall, standing daringly close to the other man.  He smiled softly, his eyes holding a devilish glint as he looked right at Sarge, and inhaled, nostrils flaring.  “You smell that?”  He licked drops of water off full, brown lips.  “You like it?  Flowery… musky…” ‘ _Dangerous_ ’, Sarge mentally reminded himself, but that didn’t seem to lessen his growing arousal. 

“Your scent, his scent…" His eyes flicked up to follow the stubble that ran from Sarge's chin down his neck. 

“Yer talkin' nonsense," the Red growled.

Donut stood slowly, moving under the spray of water that ran over the other two.  Slowly, holding eye contact with Sarge, he reached around the older Red’s back to place the body wash back on the shelf.  “I can smell it,” he said quietly, a trouble-maker's smile growing on his lips.   

The room was silent but for the water showering the two stalls, and the heavy breath of the three men as anticipation grew.  Tucker was the first to act, his water-slick hands ghosting the skin over Sarge’s abs.  Donut followed his lead, running tentative fingers across the man’s chest. 

“Come on, Sarge, don’t you want it?”

“I know I do,” Donut giggled, glancing greedily down at the lower part of Sarge’s body, and blushing despite himself. 

Tucker smirked at the pink soldier and took his hand, guiding it with his own down Sarge’s chest.  "Come on, Sarge," he said as their hands moved down, ghosting over his solid abs.  He lead Donut's hand ever downward, brushing past his belly button, before letting him go right above that thick, curly hair.  "Live a little." 

Donut was worrying his lip between his teeth in a way that shouldn't be so becoming of a Space Marine, but Sarge couldn't find the words to argue, as thin pale hands were hovering hesitantly, so close to his cock.  Bright blue eyes peeked from beneath soaked blond bangs as the younger soldier asked, "Can I, Sarge?"

Sarge's breath hitched, and, barely registering what he was doing, he gave a stiff nod to the young Private. 

The blonde blushed as he brought his warm, wet fingers down to Sarge's staff.  Teasingly, he ghosted his fingers along one side of it, then the other, watching it jump at his touch, before taking it in a real grip. 

Sarge groaned; how long had it been since another person had touched him like that?  Or at all?  He tried not to think about that.  Who fucking cared how long it had been if he was being touched now?  Donut began stroking him, working up a steady rhythm. 

For his part, Tucker seemed to be enjoying the view, one hand on his own arousal while the other rubbed Donut's lower back encouragingly.  Donut glanced at his conspirator with a shy smile, which Tucker reciprocated before looking back at Sarge. 

The Red leader was at a bit of a loss, standing stock-still in front of the other two, who seemed much more comfortable with what was happening.  Tucker seemed to notice and gave him a pointed, encouraging look.  He glanced at Sarge's hands, then gestured with his head towards Donut in a way that obviously said _'Touch him.'_ The Sergeant cleared his throat, feeling his face go red to match his armor as he tentatively raised his hands to Donut's hips. 

He heard Donut's breath hitch as he ran his rough thumbs over the soft, wet skin, along his sides and front.  He realized the Rookie was more muscular to the touch than he was to look at, a thin layer of fat hiding his abs underneath; not that he was fat, Sarge realized, just healthy and young.  He brought his hands higher, up over his chest and along his shoulders, appreciating the feel of milky skin under his fingers.

Donut seemed happy to be petted and admired in such a way, and let go of Sarge so he could give him better access to his own body.  Sarge took advantage of the invitation, running his hands over Donut's chest.  He pinched lightly at the little pink nipples, which were apparently ticklish, as it made Donut giggle.  Since he seemed to like that, Sarge wondered if he could get away with something a little bolder.  On a whim, he decided to risk it, and leaned in to kiss him under the spray of the shower.  To his delight, Donut kissed him back, _eagerly_.

Taking that as encouragement, Sarge growled possessively, grabbing Donut's ass and pinning him back against the shower wall with another fierce kiss.  The Rookie squeaked in surprise, then moaned.

"Wow," Tucker said in actual awe, eyes wide.  "I didn't know you had that in you."

"I might be old, but I'm not dead, numbnuts," he growled, grinding into Donut's hand.  If this was actually happening, he wasn't going to hold back.  It might be his only chance to indulge those stray little thoughts he tended to have whenever Donut wandered the base in his fatigues and little else.

"Oh, Sarge!"  Donut gasped.

"He's been wanting this for ages, haven' t you Donut?" Tucker prompted helpfully.

"Yes," Donut nodded, not breaking eye contact with his CO.  "Since always.  Since the minute I met you."

Something stirred in the pit of Sarge's gut.  "S'that so, Private?  Is that why you tease me with those tank tops, and tight pants, and-," he squeezed those plump, tender cheeks beneath his palms, "Those yoga routines, sticking your ass in the air, like I didn't already notice it?"

"Oh, yes!"  The young Private bucked against him.  "Yes, but I- I never thought you were really interested!"

A crooked smile lit up Sarge's face.  He wasn't imagining things.  He wasn't losing his mind.  He wasn't just some creep looking at the young Private uninvited because Donut had _wanted him to notice._   "Then today's your lucky day.  And mine."

"I'm feeling pretty lucky, too," Tucker mumbled, off to the side, clearly having a good time playing spectator.  Sarge ignored him; Donut was the one he wanted, and if the Blue wanted to watch, he was welcome, seeing as it was his own foolishness that had given Sarge this blessing. 

Besides, he was a little too busy to mind him being there at the moment.  Donut was kissing him again, rubbing his crotch against him needily.  Sarge paid him back in kind, groping at his butt kissing him greedily.

All at once, the pair stiffened, as the water pouring from the shower head suddenly turned freezing.  "Aa-ah, aaah!" Donut shivered, clinging close to Sarge's broad chest, "Cold!"

"Oops."  Tucker came to the rescue, ducking behind Sarge to turn off his faucet before turning off the other stall. 

"Probably shouldn't have left the hot water on all this time, huh?" Donut said sheepishly.  Sarge shrugged, returning to the task at hand with a trail of kisses along Donut's collar bone. 

Preoccupied, Sarge didn't notice Tucker moving to join them until there was a hand pushing gently at his thigh.  He glanced down and saw the Blue kneeling, nudging his way between the two of them.  The would-be enemy grinned, pressing a kiss to Donut's hip.  "Hey, don't let me interrupt."  He licked water off the pale skin and Donut giggled. 

Then he directed his attention at Sarge; or more specifically, at his prick.  The Blue brushed Donut's hand out of the way and took Sarge in his own grip, before looking up winningly.  "May I?" 

 Sarge considered for a moment.  He wasn't interested in the Blue so much as he was in Donut, but given the circumstances, Tucker was already pretty well involved.  Donut, for one, seemed very at ease with the third player to his and Sarge's dalliance (Sarge felt firmly that now that he was involved, Tucker was the third wheel here, even if he and Donut had been at it on their own before he was invited).  And who was Sarge to argue with what the Blue was offering him?

Sarge had barely nodded his assent before Tucker's hot mouth was around him.  He bucked at the sudden sensation, one hand coming down to rest encouragingly on his springy, wet, natural hair.  Jumbled obscenities ran from his mouth as the Blue teased his head with his tongue.  He licked down to the base and back up on either side a few times, before taking the whole length in his mouth and sucking.  Sarge barely kept his knees from giving out- he'd never been blown quite like this.  There had been a few girls here and there who had done it, but they had never seemed to be so eager, or to know what they were doing as well as Tucker did.

Just as it was getting _really_ good, Tucker pulled away with a ' _pop_ ', catching his breath before rounding on Donut.  Whereas with Sarge he had gotten right to it, now he seemed to take his time, pressing kisses along the inside of Donut's thighs but avoiding touching his cock.  Apparently he knew how the rookie liked it, as Donut was leaned against the wall, looking desperate as he pleaded.  "Please, Tucker, _come on_ \- Oh!"

Donut closed his eyes in pleasure, letting his head fall back to the wall.  "Oh, fuck."  Sarge absently wondered how the young soldier managed to make cursing sound so pretty.  He watched those pretty pale hips as they twitched eagerly into Tucker's mouth.

"Yeah, suck it, Blue!" Donut teased.  Tucker rolled his eyes, using his spare hand to flip him the bird without taking his mouth off his prick.  It was all in good fun; they were lovers, not fighters.

After a few moments of Donut breathing heavily as Tucker sucked and nipped, the pink private pushed him off.  "Aa-ahh!  Tucker, stop," he hissed.  Tucker immediately pulled away and stood.

"You alright?" Sarge asked, brow knit with concern.

"I'm fine, just… I'm getting close.  Sarge," he gasped.  "Sarge, please.  I want you to… to…"

"To what?"

His pale cheeks were bright pink, and the way he bit his lower lip should have been illegal.  When he spoke, his voice was determined.  "I want you inside me."

Sarge let out a ragged breath.  "I… ah…"  How was he supposed to think of words with Donut giving him those dough-eyes?  Tucker caught his eye and gave an encouraging nod.  "Yes.  Yes, let's, ah, do.  That."

The younger Red, beaming, leaned up and gave him a small peck on the lips, before turning around and positioning himself against the wall, presenting his rear end to Sarge invitingly.  Still a little overwhelmed, the older Red took a moment to enjoy the privilege he'd been given, and gave Donut's round little buttocks a firm squeeze.

"Oh," Donut blushed, giggling.

Sarge grinned.  "Don't know how long I've been waiting to do that."

Tucker must have picked up on the fact that Sarge had no idea where to start, as he leaned into the crook of his neck and began whispering instructions.  "Go on and use your fingers," he said, between kisses along his collar bone.

"I've… never done this," Sarge admitted.  Tucker's kisses were distracting, but not so distracting that he broke eye contact with Donut, waiting patiently in front of him.

"It's ok, you won't break him; I already stretched him out earlier," Tucker said, smiling fondly at the pink Spartan, who was blushing wildly.  Sarge tried not to think too much right now about the information regarding their activities earlier; there were more pressing matters at hand.  "It's a lot like what you would do to stretch out a girl, you just have to ease through that ring of muscle first.  Just one finger to start, and go slow… that's it."

"O-ooohh," Donut gasped as Sarge's first finger slipped inside. 

"I-is that okay?" Sarge asked, his voice low.  Despite his earlier zeal, he was rather out of his depth here.

"That's great," Donut breathed.  "Just like that, yeah."

"He's slippery," Sarge noted.

"Normally we'd need lube, but we used a lot earlier so he shouldn't need much preparation.  Plus the water in here doesn't hurt."  Tucker was leaning close, eyes fixed on Donut's entrance as he guided Sarge through the process.  "You want to ease him open, massage the inside so he relaxes around you.  You can probably add another finger-"

"Ohh!"  Donut squealed as Sarge did just that.  "Oh, my stars…" 

"Perfect," Tucker breathed, quickening his pace around his own erection.  "Just keep going like that; when you can fit three fingers in there good and comfortable, he's ready."  With those instructions, the Blue shifted and knelt on the floor beneath Donut.  "Oh my god Donut, you're so fucking hard, aren't you?"

"Yeah," the pink soldier panted.  "Please."

"Fuck yes, mmfph," Tucker grunted.  Sarge's view was obscured, but from the way Donut tensed, he could tell Tucker's mouth was busy down there. 

Donut was making the lovliest sounds as they pleasured him from both sides.  Tucker was right; he already seemed pretty relaxed, and within a minute he was able to add a third finger.

"S-Sarge, please," Donut squeaked.  He felt him pulsing around his fingers.

"He's fucking close," Tucker gasped, pulling his mouth away and looking up at Sarge.  "You ready?  Good and loose back there?"

"Yeah.  Yeah, he is."

"Hold that thought," Tucker said, ducking out from under Donut, leaving puddles as he walked tenderly over to the pile that was his clothes.  He took a moment to ruffle through his pants before returning to the stall, brandishing a packaged condom.   He ripped the package open between his teeth and handed it to Sarge.  The Red nodded in gratitude as he plucked the rubber from the package, rolling it on with one hand, the other still three fingers deep in Donut's rear.  He lined himself up.

Tucker leaned down and pecked Donut on the cheek, rubbing his shoulder reassuringly.  "You ready, Donut?" he asked.

"Nnngh," Donut grunted desperately, "Hurry up!"

The Blue grinned up at Sarge.  "Go for it."

With one final twist, Sarge removed his fingers and pushed his length inside. 

"Oh, sweet Jiminy," he gasped.  He was so hot inside, and they fit so perfectly it made him wonder how he ever could have denied himself of this. 

"I won't last much longer," Donut said apologetically.

"That's okay," Sarge admitted, "Me neither."  He grunted, and began to thrust.  Donut's moans to match his rhythm encouraged him, and he began going harder, faster.

Tucker was leaning back against the wall next to Donut, watching the other two with apt attention as he stroked himself at a similar pace.  He caught Donut's eye, and leaned in for a kiss.  Donut eagerly moved from his lips down to his chest, then pulled away.

"Pleh!" Donut spat, making a face.  "Eugh, you're all soapy tasting.  I forgot about the perfume."

Tucker laughed.  "Ha, that's right.  Oh well." 

There was little else he could do but watch as Donut's breath grew ragged.  "S-S-Sarge, I'm about to- aah!"  Donut squeaked, his body stiffening.  The grin on Tucker's face as he watched his front told Sarge what had happened.  He wasn't far behind, and as Donut relaxed, Sarge finished with a few final thrusts.

Spent, he pulled out, making sure Donut was steady on his feet before taking a step back and leaning bodily against the wall. 

"Hey, um, a little help?" Tucker bit his lip enticingly at Donut, who seemed to understand what he meant.  Still in a haze of bliss, the blond knelt in front of the Blue, taking his length in his mouth and bobbing his head dutifully as Tucker's breath grew ragged.  Sarge could do little more than watch, still catching his breath as he leaned against the shower wall. 

It only took a few moments before Tucker came, with a bark of pleasure.  Donut leaned back, catching his come on his chin and mouth.  As Tucker collapsed, spent, against the wall, Donut began interchangeably wiping and licking the stuff off of him.  He shot Sarge a devlish look as he sucked the last of it off his thumb.  The CO just stared in awe; how could a guy who's just been buggered on both ends manage to look so damn victorious about it?

Donut stood and offered Sarge a hand, leading him over to sit together on the bench.  He seemed to be in the mood to cuddle, leaning against Sarge, who hugged him to his side. 

Tucker was the first to speak.  "Well.  That was-"

"Amazing," Donut supplied.

"Unexpected," Sarge said warily.

"Not as unexpected as you may think," Tucker said, gesturing at Donut.  "Goldilocks here has always had a thing for _bears_."

Donut blushed proudly.  "What, am I supposed to _not_?" 

Sarge looked hesitantly at the other Red.  Despite what had happened, he was still a little wary of the situation.  What if what he'd said in the heat of the moment wasn't so true?  What if it was really just an impulse, and he didn't want him after that?  "Donut, I had no idea you would be so-"

"Receptive?" Tucker supplied helpfully.

" _Interested_ ," Sarge asserted, glaring mildly at the Blue. 

"Well, of course I am, Sarge.  I told you, I've been wanting to do that since… well, forever!  I just didn't think you would-"

"Well, of course- er… well," Sarge scratched his head thoughtfully.  His mind was still playing catch up on all that had happened while his other parts had taken control. 

Tucker cleared his throat.  He was putting on his pants, apparently getting ready to leave.  "This was a lot of fun, and I, uh, think you two have some things to talk about, so I should probably get back to Blue Base.  Sarge, thanks for letting me join in; and Donut," he smirked, "Thanks for the shower."

"Alright," Donut waved, "Bye, Tucker!"

Tucker continued to talk as he walked out of the room.   "Seriously, that was a lot of fun.  If you ever want another threeway, I am always willing to play the unicorn for you guys!  Just say the word!  And make sure no one shoots me if I come over for that reason!"

Sarge chuckled as he disappeared down the hall, and squeezed Donut a little closer; they might just have to take him up on that offer.

They sat in silence for a moment, before Donut spoke.  "You know, it's just casual with him."  He waited, as if giving Sarge a chance to respond, then continued, "But I could stop seeing him if you want."

Sarge cleared his throat.  "No, no.  Er, no reason to rush into that.  Or this.  I mean, um..." Damnit, he was screwing this up.

Donut smiled patiently, waiting for him to get his thoughts together.

"Why don't we just take our time, and see what happens?"  Sarge offered.

"I think I'd like that," Donut said happily.  He sighed, shivering slightly as he was still naked and rather damp.  "Sarge?  I like to cuddle after sex.  And since Tucker spilled perfume all over my bed, is it okay if we cuddle in your room?  And maybe talk for a bit?"

"I would be much obliged," Sarge smiled.  Whatever doubts he had seemed to vanish every time Donut looked at him like that.  He was starting to think he could get used to it.

 

_~fin~_


End file.
